Star Force Blitz
by XInsanityXGuiltechXShadowwindX
Summary: This is PROMPT! After Meteor G was destroyed, Geo never made it back to Earth. Instead, he landed on Planet Zi. Lets see what happens when it isn't Bit Cloud that gets the Liger Zero, but rather, Geo Stelar.
Okay, here's a new one. The idea had bugged me a while back, but left for a while.

Basically, it's a "What if Geo never made it back to Earth? What if something else interfered?"

This is set a few years after Megaman Star Force 3 Red Joker/Black Ace, the epilogue not being applicable.

The differences:

First, this happens after Meteor G is destroyed. Geo disappears, and crash lands on another planet.

Second, the planet he lands on is isolated entirely from the Wave World.

Third, Omega-xis/War Rock isn't with him, nor is his father.

Now, several years later, Geo is making a living, trying to find a way back home.

And so, our story begins.

 **Chapter 1**

BOOM!

A massive explosion rang from nearby, waking up a 21 year old. "What the..." The male looked around, and instantly spotted the source: A 25 foot wide crater, a giant white capsule rising within it.

This male had spiky black hair, and brown eyes. Standing at a solid 6 foot 1 inch, and wearing a Red shirt, with a three point arrow on the chest. He was wearing tan cargo pants, and Black Fingerless gloves. Around his neck was a necklace that looked similar to a shooting star, and similar to the arrow on his chest.

His name was Geo Stelar. And he ran his own business: Star Force Parts. He managed to take irreplaceable, un-salvageable parts and junk, and make them usable again. He was trying to build his own way back home, back to Earth.

As he saw the white capsule, he inwardly cursed. _'I must have missed the notice for this battle. Well, looks like I'm hiding.'_ Geo got into the nearby truck, and activated a type of Cloaking. Over the past ten years he had been delving into technology, trying to figure out these "Zoids." He drove his truck, cloaked in Electromagnetic Waves, his own designs, of course, out of the way, as he saw the combatants.

On one side, he saw three Yellow Saber-toothed Tiger like machines. _'Saberfangs, standard issue. Obviously the Tiger's Team.'_ Geo noted. On the other side was a strange set. An obvious Shield Liger, which was a large, blue Lion/Tiger Combo Zoid. The next one was a Dibison, an Ox-type Zoid. _'Looks like it's seen better days. '_ he mentally noted. The last one was a Blue Command Wolf. _'Apparently, that gun isn't on a rotating base. More than likely, that's the Blitz Team.'_ He opened his in-truck computer, and looked up Battle sites for today, and found that the battle was scheduled, and the size of the field. _'Kuso... Looks like I won't be able to get out of the area before the fighting starts.'_ He ended up parking the truck near a cliff, and waited. _'Hopefully, this is out of the way enough. Let's see how these two teams do. Maybe I'll be able to get some different parts and I might help out one side if worst comes to worst.'_ He thought, as the battle started.

As he watched, he saw that the Tiger's team had the advantage of a Bull-rush tactic. _'The Tiger's team is entirely in sync, but they're brash. Headstrong. They remind me of Taurus Fire. Fast, high power, but not a good strategist.'_

The Blitz team, however, was a different story. _'Their strategy is good, highly advanced, even. But their synchronicity...'_ The Blitz team was getting hammered, the Command Wolf went down first, due to the Bull Rush. _'The strategy is good, but the three are nowhere NEAR on the same page, and can't work together to save their lives.'_ As he finished that thought, the Dibison went down.

The Shield Liger then deployed the shield. _'A little too late, if you ask me.'_ and managed to drop one of the Saberfangs, before he was heading in the direction of the truck. _'Oh... shit!'_ he went straight through the door, as it was closed, and got out of the way, as the Shield Liger tripped over the truck. "Well, this blows." He groaned. He took out a cell phone, and dialed a number.

It was the Zoid Battle commission. _Ah, Geo. Why are you calling, if I may ask?_

"Hello, Chancellor. I missed the memo about the Blitz Team/ Tiger's Team face off today, and ended up about 50 meters away from the Judge Capsule as it landed. I wasn't able to get out of the battlefield before it started, so I stopped near a cliff. Ended up tripping the last member of the Blitz Team active."

 _I see. We'll tell the judge to postpone the match._

"Chancellor?"

 _We'll send you the address to the Blitz Team's Base. If you want to help, go to them and ask what you can do._

"You know me too well, Chancellor."

 _Out of curiosity, what do you believe is the reason the Blitz team keeps losing?_

"While they have good Zoids, the only one that's really any good with their Zoid is the one piloting the Shield Liger in this battle. The pilot of the Dibison has an itchy Trigger finger, and a short temper, while the one in the Command Wolf is decent, but out of sync with the Zoid, and there is absolutely NO Teamwork whatsoever. The strategy used is a high level one, and fits the Zoids, but whoever had them use it obviously didn't take into account the skills and minds of the pilots in general. Their Zoids are the only good thing about that team. The Pilots are the problem."

 _Hmm... I see. See if you can't help them out, then. Perhaps you can get them to work together, and fix their faults._

"Sure, it's the least I can do. Star Force Weapons is pretty much self-sustaining, so I can leave them in the hands of my assistants. The higher ups know how I do what I do to make things work, and are aware of my original goals."

 _Good luck, Geo. And hopefully, they let you help._

"Good day, Chancellor." Geo hung up and turned to his truck before gripping the rails, and flipping the thing back onto its wheels, to the shock of the Shield Liger Pilot watching him. _'It's a good thing my body has absorbed so much Noise that I've pretty much become a living EM Being. I've even managed some of Rogue's moves. Come to think of it, the fact that I still have the Sword of Zerker is a surprise to me. Even more so, the fact that he hasn't come after me for it. I think that's the biggest surprise.'_

He walked up to the Shield Liger and opened up the cockpit from the outside, and helped the pilot up. "Who are you?" The man asked, confused. Geo heard a bit of shock in his voice.

"Sorry about the battle, but I couldn't get off the field in time. Next time, I intend to watch the battle notices more closely. The Judge Capsule woke me up from a nap." Geo replied, as he helped the guy into the truck. "You're Leon Tauros aren't you?"

"I am... How did you know?"

"The name's Geo. You were impressive, but your team... not so much."

"Hey, we worked hard, and-"

"It's the fact that you don't work together, and are NOT on the same page during the battle." Geo cut him off. "I'm more than happy to help you guys out, since I pretty much totaled your Shield Liger, at least until you can get back on your feet and battle for your team. The battle is rescheduled for Tomorrow afternoon. I'll take you back to your team HQ, and help you out. I'll work out a deal with your Team Leader for reparations."

"Huh... I guess. But what could you give us?" Leon asked.

"You'll see. Maybe." Geo shrugged, as the giant Hover Cargo picked up the Shield Liger, and he drove the truck behind it, with Leon in his Passenger side seat.

On the way back, Leon watched as Geo drove in silence, though Geo wasn't actually paying much attention to him, as he was talking with some kind of designers over a strange communicator on his left glove. He wasn't a Techno-freak, but even he realized that what Geo talked about and gave advice on was programming and _extremely_ advanced. _'He could be a part of a Weapons Development team. But then why would he be in the field, along with the fact that he can flip a truck. Is he even human?'_ "Hey, Geo? I have a question."

"Alright, shoot."

"How did you flip this truck back onto its wheels?"

Geo blinked. "Well, that's a complicated answer. Let's just say it's the result of a fight that, even though I won the battle, I lost everything I care for."

"I see."

"No, you don't. They're alive, for sure, but I can't talk to them, I can't call them, and I can't visit them, either. Either one of them would end up finding me, and I'm pretty sure _someone_ I know can, or I have to make my way back on my own, which I've been working on for ten years now."

"It must be tough."

"It is." Geo sighed. "But I make due with what I have. I'm a fighter. A warrior. And a survivor. Not to mention my knowledge of technology is far beyond what these Zoids are capable of at the moment."

It wasn't long before they reached the Blitz Team HQ, and Geo helped Leon into the place, and then looked at the man in the trench coat, which he recognized as Doctor Tauros. The girl was shouting her mouth off, but he was ignoring her.

She had nothing on Harp Note when _she_ was pissed.

The last one, he recognized the armband. _'A mercenary. Obviously the one to pilot the command Wolf.'_ Geo mentally commented. "Dr. Tauros, I would like to speak with you, and work out a suitable payment for my interference in the battle." Geo commented, surprising the girl and the mercenary, along with the others but Leon.

"I see. Do you mind if the Team listens in? I think we all need to hear what you can give us that might actually help." Dr., Tauros sighed. "I'm afraid, unless you can perform Miracles, weren't not going to be able to win tomorrow, anyway."

"I can call in a team to help fix up your Zoids, as it was my fault for the Shield Liger's damage." Geo offered. "Also, the Battle Commission wanted me to see if I can help you guys out."

"Wait, you work for the Battle Commission?" Leon asked.

"Actually, I'm the Founder and CEO of Star Force Weaponry." Geo replied, entirely calm.

The one with spiky brown hair gasped, while the girl was confused. "You mean to say you're THE Geo Stelar?! The inventor of the Plasmid Shield?!" At that point, the only one that _didn't_ gasp in surprise was the girl.

"One and the same. And you are?" Geo asked.

"J-Jamie." the boy stuttered. "Man I can't believe I'm meeting you face to face! You're like a living Legend! ALL technicians know your name!" Jamie was gushing.

"Hold on, Jamie. How do you know this is really him?" The red haired Mercenary questioned.

"I saw his glove communicator." Leon answered. "I can't believe I didn't recognize you."

"What were you doing on the battlefield, if that was the case?" Dr. Tauros asked.

"Taking a nap." Most of them sweatdropped. "The Judge Capsule landed about 50 meters away from my truck and woke me up. By the time I was coherent enough to drive, it was already too late to get off the field, so I chose a spot that wasn't likely to interfere with the battle, and I ended up tripping your Zoid, Leon." he sighed. "My old luck just hit me once again. Still... I can help repair your Zoids, and take Leon's place on this team for now. At least until he's in good condition. I owe you that much."

"Do you think you could get them all ready before the next battle?" Dr. Tauros asked.

"The Dibison and Command Wolf, definitely. It's the Shield Liger I have doubts on. I'd have to see how the cloaking system on my truck reacted with the shield and see the full extent of the damage myself to be sure. If I call the team now, we'll have more time, and it's possible, but I doubt it. We can pay you for room and board as it's late, and I'd be calling some of them away from other projects."

"I see." Dr. Tauros nodded. "If you can help, we'll take what we can get." Geo nodded, and lifted his wrist. "Shara?"

 _Ah, Geo. I got the message from the Commission. What did you agree to with the Blitz Team?_ A female voice asked.

"I'll be working with the Blitz team for the time being, until reparations are made. One thing was to fix up the Zoids in time for the rematch. Could you send a team over to the Blitz Team's HQ? You might want some recordings of the damage to the Shield Liger."

 _I'm pretty sure whatever it is, it's nothing new._ Shara replied.

"It tripped over my truck while I was using the EM Cloak." Geo replied.

 _I see. The Team will be there in about 2 hours. As this is reparation, I take it the cost will be reduced?_

"This time is free, but I intend on paying the staff that comes back Overtime pay, if it comes to that." Geo replied.

 _Understood. I'll take over for the company during this business._

"Thanks Shara. I'll be calling to check in every now and then." Geo said. "And good luck."

 _Thanks. If I start to get overwhelmed, I'll call you. I think you'll need more luck than I will._ Shara replied, amusement clear in her voice.

Geo chuckled. "I'll talk to you later." There was a click. "I'll go check on the Zoids. See if I can't get an accurate damage report on the Dibison and Command Wolf before they get here."

"I'll lead you there!" Jamie nearly shouted.

"I'll go with." Leon said, earning weird looks from everyone. "What? Even I've heard of the greatest inventor in the last century. I want to see how you work myself."

Geo shrugged. "So long as you don't get involved. In your condition, it wouldn't be a good idea."

Leon nodded. "I'll try to stay out of the way."

Jamie, Geo, and Leon walked down the halls, Jamie asking about various technology and possible works in progress. Leon stayed silent and watched as he managed to deflect most of the questions, and ask his own. He could understand secret projects. He used to have one or two when he was younger.

As they reached the hanger, Geo cracked his knuckles, and opened a panel on the Dibison. He pulled down the strange glasses and started working on it, and talking to no one. Leon, however, soon realized that he was talking to the Dibison.

That surprised him, but he didn't call Geo on it. As he made the report, it was about 45 minutes after he started and moved on to the Command Wolf.

Again, Leon saw him talking to the Command Wolf, but didn't comment. He was actually impressed. As he finished writing the report, there was a knock on the larger door to get the Zoids out. "Sounds like they got here." The door opened, and a large amount of equipment came in, along with parts, and about 10 men ion lab coats. One of them spotted Geo, and walked up to him. "I take it you were working on the damage reports?"

"Yeah, I've got the Dibison and Command Wolf written down." He handed the man two written reports, and the man looked over them. "I just finished with the Dibison, and those will be the easy fixes. Thing is..." He turned his head to the strange White Liger. "Even though I haven't even started to look at that White Liger, there's something different about it."

"We'll figure that part out later. For now, the repairs." He whistled, and the others turned to him. "I want two men each working on the Dibison and Command Wolf. They're simple fixes and shouldn't take long. The rest work on analyzing the damage to the Shield Liger. Anything else?"

Geo looked back at the White Liger. "No. Not yet, anyway. I might end up asking to have that Liger scanned later on, though."

The man nodded. They got to work as did Geo. The damage to the Shield Liger was immense. Not to mention several of the systems were fried, including the Shield Systems. All sorts of data was taken over the next few hours, but Geo was constantly getting distracted.

He kept looking at the White Liger in confusion.

He sighed, after 3 hours of diagnosing the full extent of the problems, he stepped back, and saw Leena, the girl on the team in the room. "Hey, Leena? Why does that White Liger keep staring at me?"

The girl blinked. "Huh?"

"After everything that happened when I was younger, I developed a sense of paranoia. I know when someone is staring at me. It turns out to be that Liger every time. So what's its story?" Geo asked.

"We call it the Liger Zero. It's usually very temperamental." Leena sighed. "No one can pilot it."

"It fights the controls?" Geo asked, slightly surprised.

"Not only that, but it ejects the pilots." She looked at the Liger herself. "See, my dad bought it cheap, because it was so rare, and he's a bit of a shopaholic, I'm sad to say." She shook her head. "However, since we couldn't find anyone to pilot it, it just sits here, gathering dust. On that note, why do you think its staring at you? I mean, it's not like it's alive, or anything."

At Geo's silence, she looked at him. He just stared at the Liger Zero. "You want me, don't you?" He heard a growl. His mind instantly translated the growls into speech. His eyes widened. "Um... Leena?"

"You think you can understand a hunk a metal?" She asked incredulously.

"I can, but this isn't the usual communication I have with Zoids." He stared at the Liger in wonder. "Most I only get feelings in a primal sense. A couple years of Trial and Error helped me hone that ability, but this... This is stronger than anything else. Hmm..." a few moments of thought, which the Team Leader noticed the conversation, and walked over. "Do you mind if I take him out for a test run? I might be able to fight in the battle tomorrow, instead of just being a supplier for the Blitz team."

"If you don't get ejected." Leena challenged. "Didn't you hear what I just said? No one can pilot it, because it ejects _everyone_. What makes you any different?"

Geo smirked. "I have many faults, but the one thing all of my old friends said was I have a heart big enough for the world, and strong enough to destroy a D-Class Meteor. He might sense just that."

"Well, if you insist." Leena sighed, and walked up to it, before being stopped by Geo's arm. "What?"

"Wait." Geo held out a hand, palm up. "You want me to pilot you? I'll have to know what you can do. If you want to work together, I'll take you for a run."

"I'll watch over the team for now." The lead Scientist commented.

"Thanks." Just then, the cockpit on the Liger Zero opened, without any indication, or warning. Geo saw this, and climbed in. Once the harness was on, the Liger Zero shook, as if getting the kinks out of its joints, surprising Leena and the scientists. It then ran out the door, the cockpit closed.

"He wasn't ejected immediately..." Leena whispered. A beep came from the Lead Scientist's left wrist.

Aaron,

Keep watch over the team, make sure the Command Wolf and Dibison are ready for battle by tomorrow morning. Figure out what's up with the Shield Liger afterwards. I'll be taking the third spot on their team with the Liger Zero, if I can get it to the battlefield.

He's got a LOT of pent up energy, and we'll be working on things here. The Liger is happy, and wants me to pilot it.

After he gets everything worked out, that is.

Geo

The man nodded. "Get that Dibison and Command Wolf up and running by dawn! Diagnostics for the Shield Liger can wait until they're done!" There was a round of confusion and 'Yes sir's, and they worked on the two Zoids, while the leader turned to Leena. "He'll be participating in the battle, inside the Liger Zero. They came to an agreement, apparently."

"You're kidding me."

"The boss doesn't kid around when it comes to business." He looked out into the night. "He may only be 21, but he's smarter than I am, being 40 years his senior, with several PhD's in Zoid Technology. He knows technology in general better than I do, and has out shined my knowledge more times than I care to count. I trust his judgment when it comes to technology."

"Well, if he makes it back here by the time we leave, I'm sure dad will like it. But how good of a pilot is he?"

"He once used a Stock Barigator against a Stormsaurder and won. While most Zoids worked with him, none of them felt right to him. The Liger series was the closest though." The scientist admitted. "He's a good pilot, and extremely adaptable. He could have a Shield Liger take on three Lightning Saix, never activate the shield, and _still_ win."

"That's impressive. But how well do you think that he could handle the Liger Zero?"

"I don't know. I'd have to do some research, but all things considered, I believe we'll be giving the Blitz Team 50% discounts from now on."

"That'll help us out. Thanks."

"If our Boss starts playing for your Team, you get a bonus. All Department heads respect him. We're also the only ones, aside from the current Chancellor of the ZBC that know the full extent of his genius. We do work on all kinds of stuff for Zoids, the ZBC, and various Teams. Most of the Teams are Class A or higher, though." He replied.

The next morning, the Command Wolf was in perfect shape, and a new paint job, as did the Dibison. Dr. Tauros was surprised. "Your men are good, Connor." Doc commented.

"Yeah, Tauros. They are. Most of them are still asleep, though."

"What about Geo? And where's the Liger Zero?" The Doc asked, suddenly alarmed.

"Geo never came back last night. He can go three days straight with no food or water, or even sleep, but he'd be out of it for a few days afterwards. You guys head out to the battlefield. Knowing him, he'll either be there now, or is on his way there." Connor admitted. "A Gustav will be coming to pick up the Shield Liger for a more intensive scan of the problems. Not to mention repairs, but that will be no cost to the Blitz Team, this time only. The Team and I will leave with it. When Geo shows up, most likely at the battlefield, let him know we've packed up and will continue to work on the shield Liger."

They loaded up the Command Wolf and Dibison into the Hover Cargo, and rode out, as the Scientists were still sleeping. Leon, Jamie and the Doc were in the bridge of the Transporter, as they went to the battlefield.

Brad was checking his systems thoroughly. He wasn't sure about Geo, but he did know one thing. "He's as old as I am, yet he's this good. That much is true." _'But what else is?'_ He ended with an afterthought.

The Team made it to the battlefield and saw the Liger Zero nearby. "Huh? You're already here?" Jamie asked, connecting to the Liger Zero.

"Hmm? Oh, about time you guys got here. Liger and I came to an agreement last night. We'll battle with the Blitz Team for now. He also knows about the projects I have going on, and why I'm doing them. The long and short of this all is I'll be participating as part of the Blitz Team full-time, if the Doc allows it, that is? If not, I'll buy the Liger Zero off of you, at triple the price you paid for him, along with a 30% discount on all services for the Blitz Team for 5 years."

"We'll see how you do in battle, first. Jamie and I don't know the full capabilities of the Liger Zero, though, so we'll have to wing it for this battle."

Geo hummed, and gripped the controls. "I'll work out the plan. Just watch. Leena, Brad. Keep an ear out. Brad, I can tell you don't trust me, but I really don't care. We could go back and forth for hours, and not have a winner, until blows were exchanged, and then you'd be outmatched no matter how the fight turned up, but right now, I just ask you to listen. If they use the same strategy as last time, I know exactly how to counter it."

Brad was silent. "What makes you think you're better than me?"

"Later. The Tigers are coming up... Only two?" Geo mused. "Guess the third was too damaged to show up."

The Judge Capsule hit the ground. _The area in a 3 mile radius is a designated Zoid Battlefield. All unauthorized personnel leave the area immediately. Area Scanned. Battlefield, Set up. The Blitz Team, Versus the Tiger's Team. Battle Mode 0982. Ready? FIGHT!_

Leena and Brad charged the two Tigers, with Geo right behind. His eyes widened as he spotted something. "Shit! Leena! Brad, Take care of these two! Start with the one on the left from here! Long Range cannon about a mile out! It's on the ridge over there."

Jamie, Leon and Doc all heard this, but it wasn't until Jamie found what he was talking about. "He's right! The third Saberfang is there!" Jamie exclaimed.

Tauros, however, was pensive. _'He IS right. But how could he see that far? His eyesight is unreal. Unless...'_

Geo activated a set of Ion Boosters, and heading towards the third Saberfang, sidestepping a single shot heading his way, surprising Jamie, who saw it. "No way! He just dodged that shot at that range?!"

 _'Simply remarkable. It seems Connor wasn't kidding about his skill.'_ Doc smiled. _'He'll be on the team permanently, with skills like that. Maybe, he can get the others better than they are now.'_

"Leena! Jump left now!" They heard Geo shout.

"Huh? Why?"

"Just do it!" He ordered, and she did, as he jumped to the right, and dodged another shot, that continued and hit the Saberfang Leena was facing. Leena gaped, as she saw that. The shot would've hit her if she didn't move as Geo told her.

Geo then closed in on the Saberfang and jumped up high, before landing on the Zoid, and the Liger's front right paw swiped off the long range cannon, and froze the guy's combat system. "Long Range cannon taken care of. Leena, Brad. Have fun, and I'll work my way back."

"That was quick." Brad commented. _'Not only that, but he did it without any weapons. He has some skills, but let's see how far they take him.'_

"Compared to some of the things I've faced in the past he was nothing." Geo shrugged. "Andromeda was a bitch and a half to take care of, and nothing short of a Deathsaurer could pierce it's outer shell."

"And you say you beat something like that?"

"Not alone, but yeah. I actually only managed to destroy the power source, though. That just caused it to self-destruct. I'll give you the full details later." Brad got another shot in, and took out the final Saberfang, causing the battle to end. _Battle over! Battle over! The winner is... The Blitz Team! Until next time, warriors!_ The Judge Capsule went back into the atmosphere.

Geo, took the Liger Zero over to the rest of the team and got out. "Well buddy, that was a blast. " Liger growled his agreement and a question. "Well, that depends on Tauros." He turned to the doc. "So Doc. Do I have your approval?"

"You do. I really am impressed. Maybe you can get this team to be where it should be." Tauros eyed Leena and Brad. "I welcome you to the Blitz Team. We just have to draw up a contract for you."

"We'll work on it later." Geo waved him off. "I'll take Liger back on foot. We'll see you back at the base and work out the contract." He jumped and landed in the cockpit, surprising the others. "I'll also fill you in on a few things as part of the contract. How I just jumped this high being one of them." The cockpit closed and the Liger ran off on its own.

As they ran, Geo spoke to the Liger. "You know Liger, things are about to get interesting."

Liger growled a response. "I don't know what it is. I just know that our partnership is going to draw a lot of attention. Not all of it good." Another growl. "Yeah, you're right. I won't let it stop me, either."


End file.
